robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
Anisphere
Anisphere (formerly KawaiiTV) is an upcoming Robloxian television channel owned by Lava Lamp Entertainment, with a launch date currently unknown. The channel is strictly dedicated to airing Japanese anime programs such as Attack on Titan and Death Note; after initially formatting the channel for an all-ages audience, Lava Lamp would shift Anisphere's audience to an older audience beginning in mid-2017, and all kid-oriented fare along with the more lighter action-oriented anime began to be handled by sister channel Cartoon Everything. History Development of KawaiiTV began as soon as Lava Lamp Entertainment was created on October 23, 2016. The channel was part of the company's initial channels alongside entertainment-oriented rTV Max and video game-oriented Joystick. The channel initially competed somewhat with RMCX until that channel's owner Hexahedron Television Networks announced that it would be replaced with Motion in summer 2017; Hexahedron announced that all anime programming on RMCX would not be carried over to Motion due to the existance of KawaiiTV, which enabled the channel to pick up Kill la Kill and Sword Art Online; Lava Lamp declined to pick up Squid Girl and Danganronpa for airing on KawaiiTV. The company initially was going to launch the channel during summer 2017, however they decided to launch sister channel FMC during that time period instead to compete with Viva Roblox, with KawaiiTV now set to launch around late 2017, which ultimately did not come to fruition. On May 11, 2017, rumors began to circulate that Lava Lamp would rebrand the channel under a different name, with an announcement of the name at the Summer 2017 edition of RTNG MediaCon. Lava Lamp has neither confirmed nor denied these rumors, although they did state that they had no plans to shut down the channel or refocus it. As of July 24, 2017, Lava Lamp has said nothing about the rumor, and made no mention of it at MediaCon. Ultimately, without warning on May 22, 2018, Lava Lamp rebranded the network as Anisphere. 3view carriage dispute On April 23, 2017, Lava Lamp Entertainment announced that they were pulling their channels off of the service due to "blackmail allegations" on 3view's part. The channels were gone for a month until Lava Lamp announced on March 23, 2017 that they had reached a new deal with 3view that would see Cartoon Everything, KawaiiTV and Joystick return to the service that weekend as well as the addition of Harmony. The channels officially returned on March 26, 2017, which also saw the addition of Talker and FMC. Programming Lava Lamp had plans to air Attack on Titan, Powerpuff Girls Z, Naruto, One Piece, Tamagotchi!, Death Note and Fairy Tail at launch. On October 27, 2016, Lava Lamp stated that Tamagotchi! and Powerpuff Girls Z would air on Cartoon Everything instead of Anisphere. They also said that Bleach, Cowboy Bebop, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and uncut episodes of Dragon Ball Z Kai would join the launch lineup. On January 19, 2017, Lava Lamp announced that Air, Durarara!! and Dragon Ball Super would be joining the lineup. Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan was added to the lineup on January 22, 2017. One Piece moved to Cartoon Everything's Jetix block on March 19, 2017 before moving back to Anisphere on June 25, 2017. On April 17, 2017, Lava Lamp announced that most anime programs that initially premiere on Jetix would eventually get uncut runs on Anisphere, with Hyperdimension Neptunia being the first. On May 11, 2017, Lava Lamp added ten shows to the existing lineup, giving Anisphere a total of 22 launch programs. On May 22, 2018, Lava Lamp moved much of Jetix's former output to Anisphere. Current programming Premiere programming *''Attack on Titan'' (2017-present) *''Battery'' (2017-present) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2017-present) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2017-present) *''Durarara!!x2'' (2017-present) *''Hand Shakers'' (2017-present) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2017-present) *''My Hero Academia'' (2017-present) *''Naruto: Shippuden'' (2017-present) *''One Piece'' (2017-present) *''One Punch Man'' (2017-present) *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018-present) *''Renai Boukon'' (2017-present) *''Tales of Zestiria the X'' (2017-present) *''Zombieland Saga'' (2018-present) Rerun programming *''Air'' (2017-present) *''Aldnoah Zero'' (2017-present) *''Another'' (2017-present) *''Black Butler'' (2018-present) *''Bleach'' (2017-present) *''Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan'' (late nights only, 2017-present) *''Charlotte'' (2017-present) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (2017-present) *''Date A Live'' (2017-present) *''Death Note'' (2017-present) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2017-present) *''Durarara!!'' (2017-present) *''Elfen Lied'' (late nights only, 2017-present) *''Fairy Tail'' (2017-present) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2017-present) *''Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East'' (2018-present) *''High School of the Dead'' (2017-present) *''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' (2018-present) *''Hyuoka'' (2017-present) *''InuYasha'' (2017-present) *''Kokoro Connect'' (2017-present) *''Kill la Kill'' (2017-present; formerly on RMCX) *''K-On!'' (2017-present) *''Long Riders!'' (2017-present) *''Lucky Star'' (2017-present) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans'' (2017-present) *''Naruto'' (2017-present) *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2018-present) *''Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt'' (late nights only, 2017-present) *''Samurai Flamenco'' (2017-present) *''Sword Art Online'' (2017-present; formerly on RMCX) *''Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun'' (2017-present) *''Yakitate!! Japan'' (2017-present) Category:Upcoming networks Category:Networks